It is known that fasteners are used in various applications to perform various functions. It is further known that numerous types of fasteners are used in various automotive applications. A common fastener that is widely used throughout a vehicle is known as a w-base clip or w-prong fastener (hereinafter “w-base fastener”). The w-base fastener and its fastening scheme provide a simple yet effective solution to many fastening needs. As a result, this fastener is economical, functional, and widely accepted among the automotive industry. Exemplary w-base fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,097 and 5,797,714, both assigned to Illinois Tool Works, Inc.
Regardless of size or complexity, the w-base fastener utilizes some basic principles in fastening. These principles include multiple legs that compress towards a common member, of which the legs are attached, during the installation in a hole. These legs then expand to engage the backside of the hole to which the fastener is mounted to hold the fastener in a mounted position within the hole. The fastener also includes a head or similar structure that permits items to be mounted to the fastener. The w-base fastener provides an excellent method of retention with an outstanding insertion to extraction force ratio.
A known drawback exists, however, when servicing or replacing the known w-base fastener. This problem occurs when the backside of the hole in which the fastener is inserted is not accessible for disengagement of the legs. In this situation, which is a common occurrence in a vehicle, the hole may be damaged upon extraction of the w-base fastener, rendering the hole useless. In other situations, the legs of the fastener may break at a certain load, with the resulting broken w-base pieces remaining in the hole. The invention overcomes these and other known problems by providing a means of securing the w-base fastener to the hole with the option of servicing or replacing the fastener should the need arise without damaging the hole when the fastener is extracted and without leaving any portion of the fastener in or behind the hole.